


In A World Of Loneliness, I See Your Face

by playingaaronburr



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingaaronburr/pseuds/playingaaronburr
Summary: "I love you," Michael whispers, his face hot and red, "God, I love you, I love you so damn much.""You are the smartest, wisest, kindest person I know and I love you and God you're beautiful and I love you!"Ben is quiet for a second and then he's kissing his head, holding him so tight he can't breathe.





	In A World Of Loneliness, I See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "His Hands, Oh God, His Hands"
> 
> Uploaded on a tiny phone because I dropped my other one. Any mistakes or added punctuation should be blamed on gravity and the fact that I'm listening to "Pick Up the Phone" by Falling In Reverse

His hands are everywhere. They completely cover his chest, they hold his hands, they pin him down.  
His eyes are piercing. They see every cruel gasp he manages to rip from Michael's throat. Every tear, every flex.  
His mouth is hot. Branding. On his chest and on his throat. Burning. On his thighs and on his nipples.  
And God, oh God, his dick. His dick is scorching. It is the gateway to pleasure. At 9 in. and thick enough that Michael still can choke on it. The way it fits is a fucking, God in Heaven, Jesus Christ, perfect fit.  
But, back to his hands, oh god, oh god, his hands.  
There are some things that Michael is pretty sure shouldn't turn most people on but those fingers that FLEX, the hand that moves, the arm that hold him give him more of a boner then anything.  
He doesn't know what makes Ben hot for him. And, to be honest, hes not sure he wants to know.  
Even with the protein shakes and daily workouts and the tofu scramble there's still a layer of fat on him. His body is firm and muscles are developing and yet hes annoyingly soft.  
Hes sure his years of cheetos, doritos and mountain dew have something to do with it.  
But-  
Jesus Christ how does one man become so good at giving head.  
Ben's tongue curls around the head of his cock and Michael almost, almost cums but Ben's hands, oh my god his fucking hands, stop him just when hes about to fall, and Michael feels a sting of so good tears at the corner of his eyes.  
And then there's a finger just, just, just, just rubbing the edge of his rim before it slips through and this time Ben doesn't hold him back but sucks him forward and Michael comes.  
And when he comes to there are tears on his cheeks. And Ben is kissing him, his arms tight around his waist.  
"Hey, Brown Eyes"  
He must have just woken up, his eyes are glazed and warm.  
And Michael feels even more tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Jesus, baby, you okay"  
His arms flex and pull Michael closer. And he buries his face in Ben's throat, kissing his neck.  
"I love you," Michael whispers, his face hot and red, "God, I love you, I love you so damn much."  
"You are the smartest, wisest, kindest person I know and I love you and God you're beautiful and I love you!"  
Ben is quiet for a second and then he's kissing his head, holding him so tight he can't breathe.  
And Michael is still crying, his chest shaking.  
"I love you too, darlin', you're so smart and so funny and so so beautiful," Ben whispers back, as if sharing with Micheal an important secret, "You care so much about your friends and your family. You're so good with Justin and the kids and you are so good to me. And I love you too."  
And Michael is still crying but he's calmer now, his hands still claws against Ben's skin but without the desperation that, to be honest, worried him the most.  
"Are you alright Michael?"  
Michael nods, too quickly. A dismissive shake rather then the familiar jerk.  
"You can always talk to me, you know that right?"  
Michael states at him for a moment, his tears drying on his cheeks, before he closes his eyes.  
"I just, sometimes I just, I don't know how..." Michael trailed off.  
"How what?"  
"How you can love me," Michael whispers quickly against his arm.  
Ben states at him for a moment, completely confused before it dawns on him what Mike's talking about.  
"How, Ben murmured against his cheek, could I not love you?"  
Ben knows he should probably sit them both up and talk about this but Michael looks close to dropping and falling asleep.  
So, he does the next best thing, he kisses him, so deep and long, hoping Michael will be reassured enough for now, and holds him close, his heart beat loud in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I just found out that there is an amazing show called QAF. Probably.  
Am I know going to make it my new obsession for a few weeks. Definitely.  
Getting old is listening to Christmas music in September - (Do you hear what I hear? What I hear?)  
Also law school sucks, not recommended for people with slight coughs or lazy 22 year olds.  
Peace!  
-playingaaronburr


End file.
